


Maybe I'll remember you too

by SeaOreos



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Idk if this is gonna have adult themes yet, M/M, Not everyone is a romantic relationship, idk tbh dont ask me, it warms my heart, mainly Link/reader, other character deaths, please leave kudos and comments, teen and up cuz language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaOreos/pseuds/SeaOreos
Summary: Calamity Ganon is sealed for now but will Link remember everything? Specifically, you?





	1. Chapter 1

Dark clouds rumbled and swirled creating a downcast on one’s heart, bringing loneliness and bitter feelings of pain, grief and misery. Eyes could barely stay focused in the numbing pitter-patter of mute splashes erupting from beneath the soles of their shoes; constantly shifting among the tree line, looking for a way out. There isn’t much time, I have to get her out of here! His lungs heaved in his chest; pulling and sucking as much air in as possible to keep his body moving, to keep it running. His stamina was failing him. Regardless of all the training he’d foregone, he was still Hylian and still capable of getting tired. Following behind him, more like being dragged, was the only princess of Hyrule, Zelda, and the prince, (___), who was fighting off monsters that seemed to spawn at the will of Calamity Ganon. Zelda was slowing down because she had had no training prior to this event of fitness and even with her brother brawling with the following monsters, he’d be overpowered and they’d soon close in, potentially taking the life of her hero. 

No good. We won’t make it.

Link swerved in his heel and urged Zelda to keep running. He insisted that he’d catch up but Zelda knew that was false. He’d die here if she left him and her brother to fend off the mob. 

“Goddess, please!” Zelda cried with exasperation and dropped to her knees out of exhaustion. “Let me fulfill what I’ve come here for! Our champions have already fallen! Guardians and Divine Beasts all under Ganon’s control! I ask for you divine intervention! I beg for the use of the Triforce of Wisdom! Let me be worthy of the power of sealing Ganon away!” Her prayers fell on deaf ears. Nothing changed. No surge of light, no new magical feeling, no voice to guide her, and no power notably had risen from her. She watched as Link took a fighting position in front of her, alongside her injured and worn brother. They’d been surrounded during her plea for help. Link’s eyes flickered over the monsters, taking a moment to size them up before rushing in with newfound vigor. The prince himself, though, lacked energy and was wounded from arrows and cuts. He looks at his sister as he raises his sword once again. He felt that her living was more important than he, so he soared into battle he went without a second thought. 

She must live.

…

Even after the fierce battle that day, Hyrule was lost. Link disappearing caused an uproar. Zelda, after losing her brother, unlocked the power to hold Ganon back until help arrived… but that help never came. What became of the prince was unknown. A body was never recovered for him. That was a hundred years ago. Mere history in everyone else’s eyes. Though many villages burned, there were many survivors that retreated and built new homes in the secluded regions of Hyrule, away from Ganon’s prying eyes. The castle’s sight was unsettling. The screaming transparent figure of Ganon swirled above it, begging to be let free from his holy confinement. It was the first thing Link saw when he woke up from a dark underground area in the Great Plateau. The light was blinding at first but as soon as he adjusted, down the hill he ran, ignoring the prickling sensations that ran down his spine. His stomach growled at him for the lack of food and strenuous activities he was putting it through. 

He spent the hour foraging mushrooms and apples. Without a weapon, he couldn’t hunt and that would just have to do until he did get one. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he was forgetting something though. 

What is it? What am I forgetting? Why is it plaguing me like this?

Chomping on some raw mushrooms, he found an old man watching him as he walked passed. The apple by the fire smelled way better than the raw mushrooms he had. 

“Humor me, why is a young man like you out here in a desolated wild place like this?”

...

My eyes flickered open and saw nothing but black void. 

Where exactly am I?

I wondered as I sat up with genuine confusion.

Where was Zelda? What about Link and Hyrule? I don't have time to be dallying. 

"Indeed, you do not. You have a job to do Prince (___) Of Hyrule. There is no time to waste. You have to make haste! I am the Goddess Lanaryu. Upon hearing your last request, I've decided to give you another chance. Though you bare no triforce, you bare the courage, wisdom, and strength that is helpful to the Hero of Time. I will awaken you now. Go and find him. Guide him."

A bright ball of light gleamed in to my face. I squinted as I sat up in perfectly neat clothing and my sword on my waist. Moving to my feet, the forest I was in seemed familiar but the more I pressed on to remember, the more it hurt my mind. I turned my head north and walked towards the edge of the forest. The sight I'd seen that day I woke up would never leave my mind. The castle is consumed by darkness, guardians now Ganon's minions and carried out his bidding and worst of all, Ganon himself. 

Did we... lose that day?

No matter how much I pushed to remember, the memory was blocked. I'd remember eventually... right? I pondered the Goddess' words. How was I supposed to guide him when I cannot even guide myself? I have no map, no rations, and more importantly, no idea what to do. 

Oh Goddess, what do I do now?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, we start our journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the positive feedback and 130+ hits! If you like or dislike this chapter, let me know in the comments! I'd love to hear and know why! Enjoy!

Central Hyrule and Hyrule Castle is a mess. Unfortunately, I awoke on the outskirts of Hyrule Castle in the forest near a large tower I had never seen before. Gripping my sword, I walked to the edge of the forest, peering around the trees. To the East, guardians surrounded the tower and I deemed that a place to avoid. To my West, a guardian roamed on four legs. It was fast, probably way faster than I could run. Not that way either. 

North? It seemed to be the only way to go, for if I went South, I would head to my death. I could never face Ganon by myself. Taking a quick glance of the area, the only danger is being spotted. With that in mind, I’m running. Running quickly and quietly, avoiding the turn of the guardian’s eye and making my way across a plain field. The near silent sounds of my feet gave me comfort and confidence. It was almost as if I were young again. Running with someone at my side, trying not to get tagged. I turn my head, adrenaline pumping in my ears and I could almost see that person. 

_Who is it?_

The more I tried to make the person out, the more my head hurt. This damn amnesia was blocking more than I’d like to. The person fizzled away as did my attempt to remember them. The back of my eyes pulsed, a headache forming because of the block in my brain. I took in a sharp breath. That was the least of my problems. Emerging from the blind side of the tower was a walking guardian. Not only did it emerge suddenly, it was also aiming for a civilian. The woman was frozen. Tears were welling up in her eyes and she threw arms around herself to protect her vitals. Taking a sharp turn, I unsheathe my sword and vault it at the guardian, lodging it into its side to stop it from charging up its beam. Good for her, bad for me. It focused its next shot on me. Narrowly dodging the blast, I sprinted towards it, leaping onto its side and grabbing onto my sword. By now, the other guardians had spotted me. Two more charged up their beams and shot. Dislodging my sword, I jumped down from the machine and the two lasers bore into the Guardian’s side. I grabbed the girl’s hand and pushed her to safety as the Guardian blew up. Sharp shrapnels scratched at my skin, and a large ancient shaft pierced my hand. I hissed at the part and pulled the piece out.

“Thank you!” The girl cried. “Please let me help you. I can take you to the next stable and get you patched up!” The guardians were stationary thankfully and we were able to escape from their sights. The young woman pulled me along, repeatedly apologizing for my wounds and thanking me. “If it weren’t for you, I would have died!” She said over and over. She took her handkerchief and wrapped my hand. 

“I just did what anyone else would do, didn’t I?”

I finally spoke. My voice sounded rough and scratchy. Now that I thought about it, I was really thirsty. 

“You don’t by chance have any water?”

She reaches for something but she stops when it’s not there. “My canteen is gone!” She dramatically falls to her knees. “The stable is at least another 2 or 3 hour walk!” 

“Um, miss… I think I can wait until we get there.” 

“I’m not worried about you, I’m worried about me. I’m thirsty too!” She cried again. 

This was going to be a long walk. 

…

Zelda watched from afar, tired but restless. Link had awakened but her brother too? He’d died in battle, just how could he possibly be alive after all these years? The goddesses had blessed him as well. Yet, she couldn’t speak to him. Her voice couldn’t reach him, no matter how hard she tried. 

_Zelda, the one who harnesses the Triforce of Wisdom, dare not interfere with your brother for your guidance is not needed. Focus on your task at hand. Guide the Hero to him. Trust, in due time, you will speak with him again._

Despite the words of the Goddess, Zelda yearned to hear her brother’s voice. To banter and have other petty sibling fights. To be their trio again. 

Turning to the encased and struggling Ganon, she unleashed another seal on him. Just a little longer. Stay sealed for a little longer!

_But I’m tired. I don’t think I can hold on much longer._

Her small childish voice rang in her mind. She clasped her hands together and prayed to the Goddesses for strength, for the power of patience and endurance.

_If you can endure ten more seconds, then count. Count to ten then repeat the process. It’s only ten seconds._

And so, she counted.

…

Upon leaving the Great Plateau, Link stopped to peer at the castle in the distance. He was uncertain. He had just woken up, no memories, no weapons except for the ones he’d taken from a bokoblin camp, and already assigned a task to save the world. Just who was he before, a hundred years ago? The king’s spirit tried to explain everything in the brief time he had but it left him with more questions. Him, a champion? The Hylian Champion with the task of protecting and saving the princess? It would explain why the boko shield and the rusted knight’s sword felt so natural in the grooves of his hand. He picked up a wooden bow and a stack of arrows from the ground. The camp he cleared out recently had rations to last him until Kakariko Village. He looked back at the bow and arrow. His vision flashed, showing a cut up hand and a well crafted bow before returning to his now scarred hand with small blisters. 

_Just… Just not clear enough. What is it? What is it? What is it?_

Frustrated, Link grips his bow before returning to his trek to Kakariko. He wanted answers. No, he _needed them._

And answers he would find.

…

It had been a few days. Link was no closer to finding out what happened 100 years ago. After visiting Impa, she had brought to his attention to go to Hateno and get his Sheikah Slate updated. It was missing functions and she didn’t say anything, he probably never would have noticed. 

After being questioned at the gate, he was let in by a villager. The place was supposedly one of the safer places. He saw houses being built up on the hill, it peaked an interest for him but with the limited funds he looted from bokobins, he decided to leave that for a later time. Walking through the village, he took note of the shops it offered but what really made him cave was the inn. A bed sounded really nice after days of travel. Sure, nights outside with starry skies is beautiful but nothing beats a warm cozy bed. 

“Welcome!” A young woman greeted at the counter. 

Link walked up to the counter and looked at the rates of the inn. To his relief, he was able to get a room and have money left over to restock on food. He put rupees on the counter for a room with a small smile. The girl eyed him. 

“Not much of a talker? Alright, what time would you like to be woken up?” 

Link held up six fingers and takes key from her. 

“First door on your right is your room. Enjoy your stay.” 

As soon as Link enters the room, He plops face down in the bed. The last few days were tiring. Especially the shrine trials. Guardian shots hurt. Horribly so. He was lucky for whatever power he had. Whenever he ate, he seemed to heal faster. After scarfing down a few meals he made in the bokoblin camp, he was able to keep pushing and complete the shrine. 

After all of that, it seemed that there were shrines everywhere. On his journey to Hateno, He found many more. Some were on top of the Dueling Peaks, others on cliffs and in the mountains. How would he find them all? Something inside told him to keep completing them, he felt stronger after completing four. His stamina and endurance seemed to increase a bit.  
Link rolled over onto his back. Why was he chosen? Why did he have this Triforce on his hand of all people? If anything, he just wanted to be at home, wherever that may be, with a plate of food and snuggled up in blankets. Did he even have a home? Where was he before he woke up? 

Again, he’s frustrated. 

_All these questions and not enough answers! _

He pulled at his hair before turning out the light. He wanted to scream into his pillow. He wanted to wallow in his frustration but frankly, the world wasn’t giving him the chance to cope. Time kept going and going and going endlessly. 

But, there is never enough of it.

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huh..? Who's that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been missing for a while. I tried to keep a schedule but there were some complications! I'm not abandoning this though so thank you for waiting!

_Are. You. Sure? Are you absolutely sure you want to do this Prince Hyrule? When you wake up, you may suffer side effects. Memory loss, fatigue, nausea, and personality loss. I can’t guarantee that some of these things will be recovered. _

_There were a few beats of silence before a voice broke the silence._

_“Yes. I, Prince Hyrule, accept the consequences and terms. Please, allow me to assist my kingdom once more.” _

_Understood. Do not forget what you have promised me. Even if you do, should you get off task, I will remind you. Amnesia or not, my word is final._

_“Understood.”_

…

My breath hitched in my throat. It had been a week since I left the stable Parcy had taken me to. I hadn’t expected to see Link so soon. His eyes met mine. He clearly had not been taking care of himself. He had branches in his hair, dirt all over his cheeks, some tears in his clothes, and more scars than last time I saw him. What really surprised me is that he didn’t even bat an eyelash at me. He was sitting on a bed at the Akkala Stable waiting for the horrendous thunder storm to finish when I had come by. Parcy, thankfully, didn’t come along for the journey to Akkala even though she complained constantly that she wanted to see Hyrule too. She was kind enough to give me her map and some food rations to begin my travels. I set out to Akkala. I remembered my sister going on and on about the research lab there. Maybe someone there could tell me what happened while I was away, how the guardians could be defeated or gain control back. The time I fought the guardian chipped the durability of my sword down and I didn’t know if any smith could reforge a sword like mine. There had to be a better way to take them down. Though the last stretch was put on pause. And that’s when I saw him. 

“Link!” I yelled in surprise. “Oh Link I’m so glad to see you. You’re okay right?” I walked up to him, giving him a once over. He seemed okay despite how messy he was. He stared at me, confused. He was still silent as usual. Not even I had heard him speak. He signed to me.

_Do I know you?_

…

_Did I know him?_

How could I possibly known him? From what I gathered, I was over a hundred years old. The guy that stood in front of me seemed insanely young. Maybe 20 at most.

His eyes held recognition and fondness. Hope brimmed in them as if he were clinging onto something. After a moment of silence and him processing my signing, his shoulders dropped. His smile was still there, albeit it was very strained. 

“No, I suppose. At least, not anymore.” He spoke softly as if his voice would crack. “I’m…” He stopped for a moment to think, probably about what he was going to say, before continuing. “I’m Prince Hyrule.”

A doubtful snort came from me and I shook my head. One of the things I knew was that the Prince was definitely dead. It was announced all across Hyrule. Impa was the first to tell me about the royal family. Zelda is still in the castle and the Prince is dead. Simple as that.

I drew my sword and pointed it at him, which put him in a state of alarm. 

“I’m telling the truth.” He hovered his hand over his own sword that was strapped to his own waist. He was hesitant.  
I didn’t trust him. After being hunted by the disguised Yiga Clan members, I wasn’t sure who I could trust. With narrowed eyes, I lunged at him, causing him to quick draw to deflect my blow. Anyone could have royal clothing or the crest, but no one could have the prince’s sword. So, how could he have gotten it? Was he a raider?

The male was defensive and made no moves to attack back at me. 

My own moves only became more aggressive and he became more passive. After a few more strikes to his sword, my sword started to chip. Not that I was too surprised. It was a meager traveler’s sword I’d looted from a camp of Lizalfos.

Again, I struck down on his sword but this time he parried the hit, causing me to lose my balance and fall back. 

“Link, calm down. You’re being irrational.” He scolded. This was familiar!

…

_ “Link! Link slow down! You’re going to exhaust yourself and Zelda at this rate!” The prince scolded. “She hasn’t ridden this long before! Be rational!” Link turned his head to look at the prince, huffing out a breath of annoyance before starting to sign quickly. _

_‘If we don’t make it to the next village by sundown, we’ll have night shifts of watch. And I always get first watch. I’m tired. A bed is definitely what we all need. The village is only a two hour trot from here.’_

_Zelda was way too busy fiddling with the Sheikah Slate to even care about the conversation the two were having. Her face was pouted and she bit the inside of her cheek as she continuously examined the gadget._

_‘I’m sure Zelda doesn’t even mind the nonstop riding. You’re exaggerating everything as usual.’_

_“And, as usual, you are just as stubborn as a mule. Don’t blame me when you're in pain in the morning. I’m not applying the cream this time if you get a rash from riding for too long.” _

…

“Link?”

The prince looked concerned. The residents of the stable were too afraid to say something about their confrontation and had pushed their loved ones and themselves into a corner furthest from them.

“Please stop fighting in the stable.” A child cried. Link realized that it was a public and civil place that he decided to attack the prince in. Link lowered his sword slowly, wary and dissatisfied as he moved to sheath it. Now he had more questions and hopefully the male before him could answer some of them.  
Link sat back on the bed he’d paid for before the commotion. He examined him. This ‘Prince Hyrule’ looked identical to the prince in his memories and that was off putting. How did he survive all these years? And how did he have his memories?

Maybe he remembers what happened on the day of the calamity.

The prince stood awkwardly, sword in hand and stiff like a fawn in the path of a hunter. Link could see the hair raised up on his arms and how tense he was. Finally, he moved to put his sword away when he realized Link had calmed down.

_‘How are you alive?’_ He had signed to the prince as he pulled a chair next to the bed.  
The prince was never fully fluent in sign language so it takes him a minute to remember the signs.

“I don’t know, I promised the goddess’ something. I don’t remember what it was. I just remember I am supposed to help you.”   
Link scrunched his face up. 

_‘You? Help me? With what? As far as I know, there is only one Master Sword and One Sheikah Slate. What could you possibly have to offer?’_  
The prince didn’t even seem to be offended at that and Link just sighed since he believed he didn’t understand what he just signed.

“Well,” The prince started with a grin and adjusted the parcel he carried. “You’ll just have to find out don’t you?”

Another sigh escaped Link. 

More mysteries.  
...


	4. Its Filler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter, nothing really important but helps build these two dummies dynamic. Link is a gremlin, can't change my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm back. I'm so sorry for disappearing... I ended up catching COVID-19, almost failed my senior year of hs, had to enroll into college and now I'm preparing to move lol so much... I'm not dropping this though! Just,,, really slow updates yeah? Speaking of writings, I started a tumblr for writing small one shots and headcanons... if you want to drop a small prompt and a character from a series or game and I know it, I'll write something! Okay, enjoy! (chapter has not been proofread lol) https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cinnaoreowrites

It was a day walk from the stable to the next stable and well, the day was mostly uneventful. Link kept giving me suspicious side glances and questions were written all over his face. Not that I had the answer to all of them. Not only was it uneventful, it was awkward. The only time I would get a reaction from the dude is when I asked him if he wanted something to eat. The first time I offered, he looked like I’d just offered him monster guts. 

_How do I know you haven’t poisoned it?_ He signed obnoxiously. I didn’t even know signing could be obnoxious but, it hit a nerve. I gave him a tight lipped smile in return before eating the whole snack myself. 

Am I petty for that? Yes. Yes I am. He looked surprised and his icy blue irises stared at me as I scarfed down the snack. He looked at me expectantly. 

“Oh, did you think I had another one for you? I don’t. I was being nice when I offered.” He didn’t say anything back to me but I could see it in his eyes that he wanted to reach for my parcel and rummage through it for my snacks. 

“Don’t even think about it.” 

...

The next time I got reactions from him was when he slipped on a wet patch of grass and went tumbling down a hillside into a camp of Bokoblins. I don’t think Parcy’s scream could even compare to Link’s high pitched yelp. Down he went, dropping his sword somewhere along the way. A sigh escaped my lips as I watched a Bokoblin on a makeshift wooden tower blow a horn, alerting the rest of the camp of an intruder. I shook my head and took my sword out and snatched up Link’s on the way down the hill.

“Hey,” I called after him. “You’re gonna need this!”  
Link looked up just as I tossed his sword to him and slashed an arrow with my own. “Now, get up. Don’t make me have to carry you.” I snorted as I rushed into the camp, cleanly cutting through enemies. 

As I went to charge another bokoblin, an arrow narrowly flew past me and pierced the side of its head. I whipped my head around to look in the direction it came from and frowned as I recognized Link’s smug grin on his face. 

“You ass! You could’ve hit me!” He shrugged and signed back to me.

_But I didn’t, did I?_

…

By the time we made it to the next stable, I was ready to kick Link’s ass. He ate all of my snacks! After being chased by guardians, running through camps and avoiding the fort, my parcel was tattered. Nothing that sewing couldn’t fix so we took a break. Naturally if you’re going to sew a bag, you empty its contents. So, of course, that's what I did then this annoying mongrel went through my things and snatched all of the food out of it! At first, I didn’t notice until I went to eat the palm fruit I had packed away just to find out it was gone! Along with my mighty bananas, hydromelons and my wildberries. Link watched me carefully before he took off running once he realized the reason I was upset.

“Oh no you don’t! Get the hell back here!”

I yelled as I took off after him. 

As we approached the stables, there was nothing that was going to stop me from drop kicking him in the back. That is until a sharp pain shot through my eardrum, causing me to strip and tumble into the damp grass. The ringing in my ears didn’t stop after I was down either. 

_This is not what I sent you here to do Prince Hyrule. You have no time to be playing around._

“Playing around?!” I exclaimed. “You think I am playing around?! He stole my food goddess! I-”  
_I do not care._

“But he-”

_I. Do. Not. Care._

I exhaled heavily through my nose. I felt like I just got scolded by my own father. Father… I wondered where his spirit was resting. I gave up arguing with her and glared daggers into Link’s side.

“I am laying down some ground rules!” He groaned and rolled his eyes. “One, do not eat my food without asking me first. Two, do not touch my things. Three, do not invade my personal space. Clear?”

He gazed at me for a solid minute or two. 

_Sure grandpa._

Goddess, I hate this man.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! Let me know if you like this story! I'm writing this for the both of us so leave feedback! I'm a novice writer so, I need all the help I can get!


End file.
